


[JD/SD]浴室床单和车

by laskyy47



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Underage - Freeform, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskyy47/pseuds/laskyy47
Summary: 旧档。斯坦福前，非自愿！父子慎入！
Relationships: Dean Winchester/John Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	[JD/SD]浴室床单和车

Sam一推开门，就看见Dean全裸着陷在床里。他正阖着眼休息，耳尖上还带着性爱过后慵懒的潮红，被狠狠使用过的双唇微微张开，露出洁白到罪恶的牙齿。Sam从小到大无比熟悉的身体上那些可爱的浅棕色雀斑，通通被人用牙咬得透红，干Dean的人足够粗暴和大力，在他臀肉上留下的印子已经开始变得青紫。Dean小穴里缓缓流出小股小股的精液，浸湿了底下深绿的床单。

John刚走不久，他永远是个混蛋，Sam捏紧了手指，可悲哀的是，他发现自己同时也勃起了。

Dean在Sam发出自己名字的第一个音节时睁开了眼，他吓得翻身，希望自己足够迅速地用毯子遮住了一切，旅馆的床因为他的动作“嘎吱”得响亮，不过这依然无法保证Sam什么都没看到，一切都很明显，且Sam的生理知识是Dean亲自教的。

Dean一瞬间地反胃，他指节泛白，无措地揪紧床单，恨不得全身蜷在被子里，好像这样自己腐烂的血肉就不会在弟弟的目光下被暴晒蒸发一样。他可以想到借口的，什么都比这样好，他是个婊子也会比这样好，Dean努力找出自己寻常最浪荡的模样，他犹豫了一下，撅着嘴笑。

“这可不是小孩的故事时间，别盯着我看Sammy，有时候大人就是需要点激烈的一夜情，你需要去找你的新女朋友而你的哥哥需要啤酒。”

Sam看见Dean的背肌已经完全僵硬了，他哥哥脸上那正微笑着的肌肉也在害怕地抽搐，他顺着Dean的话，近乎自动地低喃：“……我晚上要和Jane见面，Dean，那很重要，可我不知道该怎么做，就像上次一样不知道，Dean……”

Sam没再讲话，他坐在床边，缓缓接近自己的哥哥，他的右手隔着毯子放在Dean的大腿上，清楚地感受到底下肌肉忽然的瑟缩。

他只用眼睛看着Dean，用恳求的眼神看着他。

Dean明白了。

他完全明白，可是他不能，他已经和他的父亲，这丑恶的关系该下地狱一百次，他不能让Sam也陷进来，他的弟弟，他不能，他想这么说的，可是内心深处有声音说，你可以的，你还有什么不能的呢？

“我……”

“我知道你能的…Dean。”

这声音近乎是自己内心深处的恶魔亲口发出的了，Dean僵硬地感受着Sam逐渐攀上他的肩膀，他微微侧过脸，Sam的大手正在那里，温暖潮湿地抚摸着他，捧着他，像是什么需要小心对待的易碎品，Dean紧闭了下眼睛，他垂着睫毛，轻轻地说，“我不行，Sammy。”

那温暖的大手马上被撤走了，Dean睁开眼，感到自己的睫毛好像还沾着Sam手心上的汗，他重复着说，“我不行。”

Sam静静地看着他，Dean忽然感到有些害怕，“你知道的，”Sam再次凑近，用鼻子轻轻嗅着Dean的每一点雀斑，他伸出自己长长的舌头舔吻着，舌尖擦过Dean鲜红肿胀的嘴角，“我想听到的只有‘yes，sir’。”

Sam赶在Dean挣扎之前抓住了他。

他的哥哥反抗的太厉害，他不应该这时候说这句话，他应该再等等，再用他的peppy eyes对着Dean撒娇，Dean会答应的，他总会答应。

最终Dean被Sam按在床头，他趴跪着，双手被之前床边的T恤捆紧，他浑身都在颤抖。

而Sam双手抓着Dean的臀部，双手就放在之前青紫色的指印上，他身体前倾，努力在Dean耳边安慰他，没事的，一切都会好的，我不会伤害你，我随时会停下来，我爱你。

我爱你。

“你这混蛋！”

Sam把自己的阴茎对准，那里已经被操得熟软，正剧烈地开合，Sam往里挺入。

正如想象中的，Dean里面又软又热，残留的冰冷的精液也在那里，一切都进行得顺利。他继续顶入，听到Dean闷在被褥里的呜咽。

连Dean漂亮的脊背上也残留着上个人的精斑，Dean听见Sam喘的更急了，他忽然把自己的性器从Dean的身体里抽了出来，一阵剧烈的摩擦感让Dean眼眶泛红，他叫了一声，感到Sam的大手覆在他的手上，衣服被解开了。

Dean转过头去，Sam的眼眶也湿了，他下意识帮弟弟抹掉眼泪，动作有点笨拙，可是Sam很喜欢，他用手抓住Dean，这次没有被挣脱。

“It's Ok, Sammy, it's OK…”

嘿，Dean，我的对不起都还没说出口呢。

Sam凑过去吻Dean，他用他的嘴唇含着Dean的，Dean依然没有躲开。

他哥哥湿润的金绿色眼睛那么清澈，像是刚下过雨的湖，Sam的愧疚感剧烈翻涌起来，他手忙脚乱地坐起身，“……我得帮你清理一下。”

他扭过头，不敢看Dean，是Dean用赤裸的漂亮肩膀撞他，“快扶着我，你折腾得可不轻！”

Dean一向是这样的人。

他习惯揽下一切，总让身边的人肆无忌惮，总让人觉得自己完全没有错，完全不必感到罪恶。

罪恶都是他自己的。

Sam说不好他是喜欢还是不喜欢Dean这样。

Sam放了一缸水，他坐进去仰起头，放低了眼神拉住Dean的手臂，他感觉到了自己哥哥的不情愿，但Dean还是自己跨进来了。

淋浴一直开着，水温变得越来越烫，洒在两个人通红的皮肤上。Dean跨坐到Sam腿上，用双手捧起自己弟弟的脸。

“你真的想要这个吗？”

“Yes, god yes,Dean.”

Dean低下头，只有他的声音在氤氲的浴室中模糊地回响，“但你得知道，就这一次，一切都为了可爱的小Janey。”

Dean抬起头给了Sam一个笑，他停了一会，眨了眨眼，“第一次对待女孩子，你总得准备好，对吗Sammy？”

Sam盯着他看，Dean显然没有勇气跟他对视，他皮肤上那些被虐待过的痕迹在热水的抚摸下也变得温柔起来，Sam没有说话，Dean想转过身去背对着他，按他的话说，这是更好进入的姿势，但Sam扣住他的腰不让他这样。

Sam在Dean左边的乳头上吻了一下，他抬起头，Dean终于向下看着他了，雾气在他的睫毛上。

“舌头的技巧也很重要，right？”

Dean的喉结上下动了动，Sam有点调皮地笑了，他再次低下头，把Dean的阴茎含在嘴里。

Dean慌张了，他用手抓着Sam的头发，他得拉开，他亲爱的弟弟不能给他口交，可是Sam用他的大手轻轻揉捏着Dean的小球，漂亮的哥哥难耐地呜咽，他浑身酸软下来，夹在快感和反抗中间难以进退。Sam的舌头无比灵巧，从柱身舔舐到顶端的小洞，再坏心眼地堵住，他的口腔温暖，比周围所有的热水都要温暖。

“这太过了，Sam，Sammy……”

Sam现在用嘴一啄一啄地吻着Dean的阴茎，似乎那是个能操控他哥哥的玩具，他热衷于探索在每个位置的玩弄下Dean会发出的不同声音，直到他听见Dean已经带上哭腔。

“嘿，Dean，你想射了吗？”

“Just fuck me，Sammy.”

哦，这可爱的小动物已经完全情难自禁了，这才该是Dean的第一次，Sam舔了舔嘴唇，抱住Dean吻了上去，他的手指按在Dean的背肌和脖颈，用舌头扫过Dean的齿列。他哥哥眼角上已经积聚起快感的泪水，这才是做爱，和Sam的才是做爱，以往的那些都只是单方面的折磨。

他又吻了吻Dean粉红色的脸颊，好心在他耳边预报，“我要进去了。”

Dean已经悄悄确认过了，Sam拥有一个和他年龄完全不搭调的小怪物，就悬在他胯下，但自己应该可以习惯。Dean一手揽住Sam的肩膀，另一手在努力打开自己，今天他一直是被准备好的，那并没怎么花功夫。

“你这个亲吻狂魔，要我说，不会有人喜欢粘人精的！”

“那你喜欢吗？”

Dean呻吟出来，Sam已经把头塞进去了，现在正一点一点推进，每进一寸都要停下来研磨一会，像是在确认Dean的状态，Dean不敢再多想。

Sam开始缓慢地干起Dean来，每次插入都和着些热水，拇指放在Dean胸上磋磨。他已经好几次重重擦过Dean的前列腺，他的哥哥在他怀里被快感冲击到发抖，嘴里只剩下美妙的呜咽和Sam的名字。Sam边干他边吻他，让自己的名字被印在两个人的嘴唇中间。

水渐渐漫出浴缸，蒸汽升腾到小小空间的每一处角落，Dean头晕目眩，大脑缺氧到一塌糊涂，他仰头看着天花板，急促地喘息，任由弟弟贪婪地啃噬他美好的脖颈。耳边的声音——他已经分不清那是Sam的性器撞在他屁股上造成的，还是因为两个人的动作太过激烈，带出的水花一层层跌在瓷砖上的音响——Sam干得他太厉害了。

在这样混乱美妙的时刻，外面门被推开的声音就显得格外明显，Dean一个激灵，忽然推开Sam的头。Sam为此感到生气，也许还有嫉妒，他比之前更用力地顶弄Dean，让他呻吟的声音无比清晰地传出这小小浴室。

外面传来John的声音，“Dean，你在干什么？赶紧出来，有案子了。”

Dean好像忽然就从一段迷蒙的美梦中清醒了，Sam不会喜欢清醒这个词。他再度用力，想让所有的声音大张旗鼓地喧嚣在光天化日之下，可是Dean在祈求他，微微张着嘴，仿佛在说着什么两个人都懂的话，他的哥哥看着他，眼里饱含着破碎的泪水——分不清是性爱还是什么导致的——Dean在请求，那个仿佛永远不会请求什么的Dean，Sam不能像John那么混蛋。

“DEAN？”

外面等不到回应的John已经在不耐烦了。

Sam咬着牙，也许总有一天他会再也忍不了，但现在，现在Dean正在自己的怀里。Sam凑过去叼起Dean的耳垂，“我忍不住，你得自己动动。”

他声音放得很轻，“还是你想让Daddy看见，你的弟弟正在操着你漂亮的小屁股？”

Dean移开了湿润的暗金色脑袋，他试探性地晃动着臀部，肉肉的甬道随着他的动作绞紧，他身体向前，让自己的胸肌和弟弟的摩擦在一起。

连一秒的犹豫都没有。

“我在…清理自己，我马上就出去。”他那么努力地让自己的声音连续而平滑。

John满意地关门走了，而Dean正坐在Sam身上自己干着自己，他节奏并不快，Sam注视着他低下头的样子，注视着他每一片睫毛。

他已经不忍心再看了。

Sam狠狠把Dean的头按在自己肩上，他大力地干着自己的哥哥，让Dean埋在他肩窝里连声不断地呜咽。Sam双手伸到Dean大腿底下，抱着他整个人站了起来，发出哗啦啦的声响。

“慢点…Sammy…我不能……”，声音带着哭腔，Dean呼出的气息被捂住在Sam胸上，听起来很模糊。

Sam感到自己的肩窝被不是热水的液体浸湿了。

他只用臂膀抱着Dean往回走，每次都深入到自己哥哥的体内最深处，但他把Dean放在床上的动作很温柔，他肱二头肌一直紧紧挨擦着Dean的大腿没有放开，而他哥哥的小屁股几乎是垂直着的，整个身体被弯成不可思议的角度，Dean哭叫着呻吟，又爽又痛地喘息，没被接触就自己射在了自己的肚子上。Sam紧随其后，在今日把更新鲜的精液送入到Dean体内。

Sam倒在他哥哥身上，闭着眼睛慢慢放缓呼吸，Dean很棒，他希望Dean也觉得Sam很棒。

Dean轻柔地梳理着他潮湿的头发，Sam享受着哥哥的手指，他知道这不会维持很久，而Dean马上会带着Sam的精液上路，他没有时间了。

所以Sam没再睁开眼睛，他明目张胆地装睡，感受到Dean轻轻吻了吻他的额头。

“You little bitch.”

Dean出门后不久，Sam睁开了眼睛。

他迅速起来穿好衣服，在周围随便偷了谁的车，IMPALA还没走，这很好，Dean显然很累，而且还是和一个不会在意他身体状况的John一起上路，听上去可不是万无一失。

漂亮的黑美人把引擎声抛在后面，Sam接着跟上，他和Dean在浴室里要偷偷摸摸的，现在他的哥哥要去猎魔，他居然也得偷偷摸摸的，Sam一瞬间闪过踩下油门，超车去加州，就此什么都不顾的冲动。

可是Dean还在那辆车上呢。

所以Sam就只能一边自己生气，一边秃鹫啄食般盯着，起初IMPALA走得平稳，一路向前，偶尔转个弯，当开到了到了城市和城市中间，那广大的密林边上时，竟忽然一个转弯，进了林间的小道。

这不寻常。Sam停下了车，心脏忍不住开始咚咚跳，是他被发现了？他已经隔着很远开了，还是……还是Dean？他当然故意地给他哥哥添了很多新的痕迹，明显的，占有欲强烈的，Sam想起自己在浴室里啃咬Dean脖子的情景。

他有点忐忑，下了车，关上车门，开始思考要是过去以后发现John和Dean早在那里等他怎么办，要是John和Dean打起来——他记忆里还从没见过这个——他又应该怎么帮Dean。

John和Dean正在对峙。

Sam看见他俩影子的瞬间就躲到了树后，这里离他们还有段距离，只能模模糊糊听见有些对话声传来。他探出头，正是一个好角度。

Dean看着John。

后穴里的粘腻一直让他不太舒服，今天开车也总是恍恍惚惚，走神得厉害，车里又弥漫着一些酒气，以往喜爱的东西在让他加倍难受。所以John很直接地命令他停下，会是关心还是责骂？Dean脑袋晕乎乎的，忍不住冒出些软弱的想法。

“脱下你的裤子，转过身去。”

Dean瞳孔忍不住地扩大，他想要眨眨眼，撅撅嘴，但他知道那些都不会有用，所以他乖乖解开裤子，才只犹豫了一下，就听见John的命令，“内裤也脱掉。”

漂亮的身体赤裸着，Dean上身的衣服也在John的命令下被扔到了地上，腿上只剩下了鞋和袜子。Dean低头的时候一阵晕眩，Sam留下的东西太多，根本掩盖不了，他只能转过身，趴在IMPALA的车前盖上。

这一幕被Sam远远看见，流畅的黑色车身和起伏的粉白身躯，竟说不清是哪段的曲线更加漂亮，这时正是初春，地上还有些未化的积雪，Dean身上马上被冻出了一层罩着苍白的红色，Sam不可能对这景象没感觉，有一刻他希望自己是John，有一刻，他只想把这么对Dean的那个所谓父亲给杀掉。

John仿佛对眼前的景象不为所动，他随意踢了踢Dean，示意他继续张开他的大腿。且John尚还有余裕从车里拿了瓶啤酒，他一手往嘴里灌，一手去拨弄Dean的后穴，那里红肿着，Sam的精液已经凝固了，Dean身体内部还留着一些，被John用手粗暴地挖了出来。

John当然也发现了Dean身上的痕迹，但他并不在乎，Dean庆幸John不知道那些是Sam留下来的，他想如果他的父亲知道，一定会马上大发雷霆，而不是还在喝酒。

John的手开始粗暴地摩擦他的前列腺，Dean努力压抑着自己的呻吟，他半勃了，听见酒瓶放在自己身侧的声音，John不再挖弄，他冰冷地看着大儿子那美丽的背肌上星星点点的吻痕，忽然扬起手，大力地打在赤裸的臀瓣上。

这一下，John没有留力，Dean发出一声哭泣似的声音，那立刻中断，马上得到了控制，被他使劲吞下在喉咙里，他挺翘的臀部迅速红了起来。Dean在他父亲的指示下转过身，不敢再看John的脸。

“看来你并没有像你说的那样清洁自己。”

Dean当然没有，他那时在和Sam做爱，他的亲弟弟，而现在，他也许马上就要和自己的亲生父亲性交，Dean脑袋一阵一阵地发晕，也许自己就不应该出生，不应该享受那美好的四年，他应该立刻死去。

Sam远远看见了这一幕，John拉开自己的拉链，他甚至已经不需要再命令什么，而Dean立刻听话地跪下，他看见他爸爸粗大的紫红色阴茎打在Dean脸上，他浑身上下的做派全都是不容抗拒的命令。

Dean显然接收到了这份命令，他沉默地服从，双膝跪在雪地里，用他之前和Sam亲吻过的嘴唇含住他父亲的庞然大物，尽全力吞吐着，Sam在这里只能看见那暗金色的小脑袋在John的跨间熟练地规律运动，他现在就想杀了John。

Dean头部渐渐沉重，无力，只是机械性地运动着自己的下巴，他迷迷糊糊地被人拉起来，然后再次被粗鲁地压在IMPALA的前盖，他的后穴今日第四次被人直接侵入，第四次或者第五次，他已经迷糊到有点看不清东西，他留着最后一点力气去控制住自己的呻吟和泪水，John不喜欢性交的时候他叫出来。

不过这回似乎不一样，John一边在后面狠狠干着他，一边用手掌击打他两侧的臀部，每次都用力，发出或清脆或沉闷的响声，他的父亲命令他，“每打你一下，你需要报数，明白吗？”

“Ye…yes, sir.”

Sam就藏在树后面听着他哥哥报数的声音，有好几次Dean报错了，Sam听见John的阴囊碰在Dean的屁股上，还有他自大的话声，“不是我干你的次数，Dean，重新开始数。”

或许是身体太冷太难受，Dean竟会觉得自己爸爸那让他重新开始的声音里有些罕见的温柔，于是他把头埋在自己手臂和车身之间，乖乖地小声啜泣着报数，承受着一轮又一轮来自自己父亲的快感和施虐。

完事的时候，John再次射到Dean的身体里，然后把自己的阴茎在Dean背上蹭干净，他总是喜欢这样做。

John提上裤子，直接命令，“你别开车了。”，他走到前面去拉开车门，一边继续说，“记住收敛你的欲望，以后不许别的人进房间，我不希望你染病。”

Dean最后的一点害怕被消除了，John真的没有那么想，谁能想得到他是和Sam上床，连John都想象不到，他全身放松，瘫在IMPALA上，有点爬不起来，可有一句话他是永远不会迷糊的。

“Yes，sir”

当天晚上，Dean就被John送了回来，他晕倒在后座上，发着高烧，全身滚烫，Sam已经提早回来，他小心接过自己的哥哥，他们的父亲沉默着，一言不发就走了，而Sam唯一愿意为他做的就是重重地关上门。

Dean身体真的很烫，把他放到床上的时候，还发出些细微的呻吟，Sam用额头挨着他的额头，有点想哭，他目睹了Dean被搞到生病的一切，甚至他自己就是其中的一份病因，John当然是个垃圾，可Sam他自己就能被摘清吗？

Dean眉头皱着，仿佛怎么躺都很辛苦，Sam抬起头，轻轻抚摸哥哥发烫的眼角，他想起今天下午野地里的事情，于是便小心地把Dean半抱在怀里，尽可能轻柔地除去他的衣物。Dean的身体渐渐露出来，他的臀部已经红肿地不成样子，仿佛下一刻那里就会渗出血来，Sam深吸一口气，暂时忍住不看，他再度把自己的哥哥在床上放好，除掉他的鞋袜。

犹豫了一下，Sam扳开Dean的双腿，凑近去检视Dean那惨遭蹂躏的后穴，出乎意料地发现那里居然已经被清理干净，还被抹了药。是John干的，那他看到Dean臀部上的惨状时，会不会向神忏悔自己的罪？Sam恍惚了一下，没剃干净的胡茬不小心扎到了Dean大腿内侧的皮肤，红肿的小屁股颤巍巍地动了一下，Dean发出些含糊不清的声音，不知道是念了谁，Sam想到了John留着的那些胡子。

他帮Dean盖好被子，找出一些冰块和退烧的药，扶着哥哥的脑袋喂他，水总是灌不进去，流到他下巴上，Dean是那时候渐渐有点意识的。

“Sammy……”，他的嗓子低低的，带着点哭过的沙哑，“现在是什么时候？Dad呢？”

“他走了。”Sam扶正了，继续帮他喂药，他顿了一下，“你中午刚走就被送回来了，现在晚上九点。”

Dean不喜欢药的味道，稍稍皱着眉毛咂嘴，不过他还是把自己嘴唇上残留的药汁舔掉了，Sam看着忍不住笑了一下。

“你没有去和小女朋友约会吗？可怜的弟弟要照顾发烧的哥哥。”

Sam放下药碗，他沉默地看着Dean，而Dean只是虚弱地笑着，移开了视线。

“我会赔你一个…”

“没有Jane。Dean，你一定知道，没有这个人，我是骗你的。”

Dean噎了一下，他勉强笑着，下巴微微上抬，仿佛这样那梗在他喉咙里的东西就能下去一样。

“Yeah…没有Jane…我知道的……我都做了些什么……”

Sam扳过Dean的肩，他脸色不正常的潮红，更显得苍白虚弱，眼睛似乎用了很大的力气才维持着睁开，里面像是随时能渗出液体，“我都做了些什么……”

“你没有。Dean，是我，是我喜欢你，我没办法控制我对你的感觉！”

Dean垂下头去，不再说话，Sam不敢再说，强忍住倾诉的欲望，过了好一会，他才听见Dean说话，“你帮我…帮我脱了裤子？”

“因为你看上去似乎很痛苦。”

Dean嗯了一声，再没下文，等到Sam去拿了药箱过来，他才恍然惊觉，有点尴尬地说，“我的伤，你看到了。”

“你得感谢我看到了，不然你一周都坐不了椅子。”Sam把被子掀开，从前面抱住Dean，“我得帮你上点药。”

Dean乖乖地不吭气，任由Sam帮他翻过身去，他趁弟弟不注意的时候迅速瞄了一眼，又马上垂下睫毛。

Dean的小屁股肿得比原先还高，紫青透红地在空气里微微发抖，Sam好像能感觉得到里面血液的流动，似乎轻轻一下就会戳破。他把冰凉的药膏挤在自己手上，缓缓地压上去揉开。

Dean痛得嘶嘶作声，里面还夹杂着些奇怪的呻吟，他自己也听到了，怕丢面子，赶紧咬住枕头，耳朵上红成一片。

两个人明明制造过更出格的声音，Sam又心疼又好笑，他用手轻轻按摩着Dean的臀瓣，眼神渐渐难过起来，“什么样的怪物会这样伤害你？”

“今天吗？那是个……”

“那是John。”

Sam说出来了。

所以Sam知道。

他早知道自己和父亲搞在一起的事，Dean脸色一下子白得厉害，这好像比Sam说他喜欢自己还要让Dean难以接受。他根本说不出话，又浮现出点想死的念头。

“他是个混蛋，Dean，他这么对你！你！”

Dean脑袋嗡嗡响，根本听不清Sammy在说什么，他手撑在床上，另一手努力想再找些支撑，在Sam的视野里，他的哥哥忽然起来，似乎想向前爬到哪里去，他吓得拦住Dean，Dean不知道什么时候已经高热着流了好多泪，他发现Sam用悲伤的神情看他，这才反应过来，赶紧想躲开他的视线。

“你觉得那是你的错吗？Dean，你得停止那么想！你是世界上最好的哥哥，我想不到比你做的更好的人！”，Dean依然低着头，仿佛他没有力气也找不到更好的方法去躲避这一切，Sam用手擦掉Dean的泪水，可是泪水还是源源不断地出来，Dean眼睛半睁，睫毛一颤一颤得，他张开嘴，却忍不住发出一阵连续而剧烈的咳嗽。

Sam感受到Dean的脸颊比刚才更烫了，烫得厉害，他吓得赶紧把Dean塞回到被子里。

“你感觉怎么样？GOD！你还能讲话吗？”

Sam犹豫一下，自己也钻到了被子里去，他捧着Dean的脸颊，小心翼翼地问，“Dean，我可以抱着你吗？如果你不喜欢，就眨眼。”

Dean没有回答，也没有眨眼，他只是小心地闭着眼睛，把头靠到了Sam的肩上。Sam感受到脖子上毛绒绒的，他强忍住悸动，用手臂轻柔地将Dean揽到怀里，细心避开了伤处。

Dean窝在Sam的怀里，呼吸着Sam的呼吸，他花了很久的时间，才能尽量平静地说话，“……你说得对……中午你刚一张口，我就知道没有Jane了。我很清楚，可我最后还是和你上了床。”

“是我逼你的。”

“不……你不是唯一一个对自己亲兄弟有感觉的，有时候，很多时候，我只想跟你待在一起，我怕如果我拒绝你，你会远远的走掉…就只剩下我和Dad。Sammy，你真的觉得我没有错吗？”

Dean从Sam怀里抬起头，虚弱而坚定地看着他，有种殉葬式的悲伤，“我真希望我这样的人可以离你远远的。”

“可我并不想离开你，Dean，我想和你在一起。”Sam再次让两个人的额头靠在一起，热度顺着他们接触的地方在彼此间传递。他看见Dean闭上了眼睛，但他们彼此间靠的更近。

“Dean…我想…我想亲你，我可以吗？”

“……我还和Dad做爱。”

Sam用手指描摹Dean温热的耳廓，这只手绕到Dean脖子后面，轻轻扶住他的后脑，“我可以吗？”

“我如果说不，你底下那一团是不是就想直接来个腿交了？”

“……”Sam有点尴尬，他报复性地用手揪了揪Dean的短发，让他那厉害的嘴巴到达一个正确的位置上，Dean眼睛睁开一点，有点坏心地笑了。

“It is a 'yes'."

原来Sam也会这么轻柔的吻，Dean想，他可没有发烧，但他的嘴唇快和Dean的一样滚烫，Dean感到好舒服。

他舒服到快要睡着，他感觉自己在一点一点沉入温暖的海底，所有的声音隔着海水，都变得空洞朦胧，像是从另一个世界发出来。他听见自己问，“Sammy，你真的不会恶心吗？你的哥哥竟然在和你的父亲上床…”

“我不会再让他那么对待你，而你，你想让我把我爱你再说一遍吗？”

“我以为你会要求我把这句话说一遍。”

“Dean？”

“嗯？”

“你得答应我。”

“什么？”

“你得说‘NO’，不管是对John，还是对我。”

“那你也答应我……不要再和Dad吵架。”

“我答应了你就会拒绝他吗？”

“我会的，不能让我的小Sammy难过。”

“好，那我不会再和他吵架。”

也不会离开你。

不会。

**Author's Note:**

> 无法实现的承诺。


End file.
